


Impulse

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: BDSM, Data is Good to Wesley, Lore is not, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: In which Wesley is at the mercy of two androids and the coffee table is stronger than it looks.





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> My computer crashed and I honestly haven't touched this in a million weeks so I hope you all enjoy this tasty addition.

"The world would be far less interesting without pain," Lore purrs, hand running over Wesley's chest.

Wesley's tied to the coffee table, wrists bound to the leg of the table, his ankles tied to the other end. His body's taut, like a bowstring before it is drawn, and he thrashes his head, licking his lips, /whining/ as Data knelt beside him, the android awaiting orders from his brother. One hand pet Wesley's hair, attempting to soothe him.

But the way Lore paced back and forth—nude and with a flogger in one hand—there was no soothing Wesley.

"He's so young," Lore purred.

"Twenty," Data answered.

Wesley saw the motion of the flogger and closed his eyes. But the pain never came, though the sound of impact did. Opening his eyes, Wesley found Data cupping his cheek, as if merely startled.

"Pain," Lore began again, "makes pleasure more exciting."

This time, the impact was against Wesley's chest, white-hot where the flogger hit him. One strike became five and Wesley's cries became whimpers. Data pet him, less like a friend and more like a stray kitten he'd taken in.

Welts were raised, Wesley's skin turning red as he tried to breathe through the sharp, stinging pain that was singing over his ribs.

"Lore, do not hurt him too badly," Data warned. "Nothing permanent."

"That ruins all the fun, D." 

Lore gave Wesley another five lashes, these harder and meaning to hurt, chuckling darkly. He leaned in and raked his nails down Wesley's chest, the shallow scrapes blooming with faint droplets of red.

"Get me the bar, Data," Lore ordered. "And the lube."

Having Data gone from his side was bittersweet to Wesley. On the one hand, he wasn't being petted like a dog. On the other hand, this left him alone with Lore.

"I bet you love getting fucked," Lore hissed. "Or did you suck your professors off in the Academy?"

When Wesley opened his mouth to argue, Lore spit on him. Lore's saliva was just as acidic as the android himself, Wesley making a face.

"Perhaps Data could fuck your mouth," Lore said. "Would that make you happy?"

Data returned, nude, with a long metal bar, tipped with leather cuffs, and a bottle of lubricant. 

"Untie him," Lore instructed. 

Data's hands were terribly efficient and Wesley almost thanked Data, Lore's glare keeping him quiet. Data cuffed Wesley's ankles, the bar keeping his legs wide apart. While the Cadet laid his head back and closed his eyes, nervous for the torment to come, Data pressed a kiss to the inside of Wesley's thigh.

"Lore won't hurt you," Data whispered.

But Wesley opened his eyes to find Lore stroking the handle of the flogger, running lube over leather. Wesley Crusher swallowed and urged himself not to scream. 

He tried to force his knees together, tried to hide himself from Lore's touch. 

Data placed a kiss over Wesley's ribs, instructing, "The more you resist, the rougher we will have to be with you. I do not want to hurt you, Wesley."

Wesley licked his lips, forced himself to relax. 

Lore chuckled, "So eager. What a good little slut."

The handle was wide, almost too wide to fit, but Lore went slowly, determined to get what he wanted. With the leather creating an uncomfortable friction in spite of the copious cold lubricant, Wesley shuddered, gasping and trying to get away from Lore. Data hushed Wesley, petting him again, which only served to make it worse since Wesley felt full and raw, torn and trying not to imagine the other things Lore had in store for him.

"He's loud," Lore said. 

And that was a command, Data looking down at Wesley with adoration and affection. 

"You said—"

"I apologize," Data said softly, his cock pressed to the corner of Wesley's mouth. "Lore can catch me off-guard as well."

But Wesley, in spite of how hurt he felt—not just physically, but emotionally with Data's betrayal—allowed Data' to slide his cock into his mouth, looking up at Data. He trusted Data. The way Data's hips rocked, his bitter taste on Wesley's tongue, the sound of Data's soft, pleasured sighs, it was all familiar and Wesley loved it.

Lore, of course, had to make his jealousy known. He took the flogger expertly, fucking Wesley hard enough to make him try to shrink in on himself, groaning painfully around Data's cock. Data wiped Wesley's tears, holding his head reverently while he adjusted his pace to fuck Wesley's throat.

"He loves cock, doesn't he?" Lore sneered. "Does it feel good, Data?"

"It's amazing," Data said softly, running fingers through Wesley's hair. 

"Don't stop sucking him off," Lore warned, continuing to fuck Wesley with the handle of the flogger. 

Every thrust in coaxed another moan or whimper of pain from Wesley, vibrating around Data's dick a the younger android continued to fuck the human's throat. 

"I think we could both fit in him," Lore said, thrusting the handle in and leaving it for a moment. He put a hand on Wesley's knee, inspecting where flesh met leather.

The thought of having both Data and Lore at the same time made Wesley whimper. Data pet him before spilling himself down Wesley's throat, bitter and acidic, before pulling out of the human. 

"Data." Wesley's voice was raw, hoarse. There was saliva spilling over his lips, mingling with the gold of Data's fluids. 

Data ran his thumb along Wesley's swollen lower lip, pressing it into Wesley's mouth. Obediently, the human swallowed, tongue swirling around Data's thumb.

"Do you want to fuck him?" Lore asked, pulling the handle of the flogger out. 

Data turned. "I am satisfied, brother, with Wesley's oral performance."

Still so stiff and Wesley would have choked if he didn't feel a haze over everything, a muffled arousal and a vague sleepiness.

"Then I'm going to try something new," Lore said, smirking.


End file.
